


Cupidon

by Blamest_gleek



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blamest_gleek/pseuds/Blamest_gleek
Summary: Brittany broke up with Sam. Blaine has a crush on him. He can't stand seeing Sam single, because when it's the case, he kind of gets his hopes up. He will makes all he can to find Sam the girl he needs. But why did Brittany and Sam break up ? Blam!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Cupidon

It was the week-end and Sam arrived at Blaine’s home, it was Saturday, and each Saturday they hang out. Sam knocked at the door? Blaine opened and saw Sam’s red eyes. He immediately asked worryingly “What happened ? Are you alright ?” 

Sam looked at him and simply replied “Brittany and I broke up.” 

Blaine was surprised, he thought everything was fine between them. He was now really worried about what would happen. He looked at Sam and said “Come in” 

They entered the house, and Blaine asked “I know it’s a stupid question, but how do you feel ?”

“In fact I’m feeling good, it’s just that it’s weird to be single again.”

“You are feeling good ?” Blaine asked, confused. 

“Yeah I made the decision too… “ Sam replied 

Blaine smiled at that, he liked when Sam was confident. However Blaine didn’t really like when Sam was single, because he has a crush on his best friend, his straight best friend. And each time, it’s the same, he gets his hopes up, and he ends up being very very sad. He was now very stressed, and wanted to know why they broke up, maybe he could patch things up between Sam and Brittany. “And so… why did you broke up ?” 

“We both love someone else, we were together because we cared about each other, but also because we didn’t want to be alone.” 

‘Shit !’ Blaine said to himself, it was the easiest option but not available anymore. Now he had to know who was the ‘someone else’, so he asked “And who is the ‘someone else’ ?” 

“Santana, duh” Sam replied like if it was an obvious thing. 

“What ? You love Santana ?” Blaine was shocked, how could Sam love Santana ?

“No. Brittany. Why are you acting so weird ?” Sam replied. 

Sam was starting to suspect something, Blaine had to be more discreet. So he had to answer “Nothing”, he couldn’t ask him who he loved it would be too obvious that he had a crush on him. Monday he would try to make Sam date someone else. It was his mission and he already had some ideas.

\--*--

It was now Monday, Blaine and Sam had school. Blaine had prepared his plan during all his Sunday. He would make Sam date Marley, they had both recently broke up, they were simple people, and they were both cute. Blaine was a big romantic, he believed in true love, soul mates… So he knew they could fall in love only at sight, even if they had already seen each other.

Sam was at his locker now. Blaine, as for him, saw Marley who was at her locker too. He knew what he had to do. Marley started to live her locker, she closed it and went to the her class. She passed in front of Sam’s locker when Blaine tripped Marley up, she fell on the floor. Sam immediately looked after her. Blaine felt like he succeed until Sam looked at him yelling “Are you serious Blaine ? She could have been really hurt !”. Then Sam helped Marley to stand up, and Blaine apologized to her “Marley I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that !” 

She instantly replied “It’s no big deal Blaine, I promise I’m fine”

Sam smiled and let Marley go to her class. “Wait. No !” Blaine blurted out loud, everyone was now looking at him. He was embarrassed and just run away from there towards his own class. 

It didn’t work with Marley. Blaine was yet sure it was going to work. He was disappointed but didn’t give up ! After all, maybe Marley was the problem, she wasn’t the right one to Sam. 

\--*-- 

Blaine entered his class, he sat next to Tina, he knew she had a crush on him. Maybe what he was going to propose her would change all of it, it would be perfect if it works. Blaine looked at Tina, smirking and thinking when she interrupted his thoughts: “What do you want ?” 

“Would you like to date someone ?”

“I would love to, it depends on who” she smiled. 

“Sam and Brittany broke up, so Sam is single” he smiled but was also hurting. Sam was single but still straight. 

“So if I understand well you want me to date Sam ? Why would I date Sam in the first place ?” She asked, she really didn’t understand why Blaine aka the guy who has a crush on Sam would want her to date Sam. 

“Because he said you were special”, lie. he said weird. “He also said you were amazing”, lie. He said he loved his boobs. “And he may have a crush on you” big lie. 

Tina smiled, she was surprised in a good way that someone finally understood who she really was : a beautiful diva. She replied “Ok I’ll see.” 

And they finally listened to their teacher. Blaine was glad he finally succeed even if he still felt his feelings for Sam. It hurt but it was for Sam that he did that. 

\--*-- 

After her class, Tina went to see Sam, she greeted him with a big smile “Hi Sam ! How are you today ?”

“Oh Tina you seem to be in a good mood today” he said, Tina was usually mean or crying, he was not used to see her that happy. 

“I am ! Because I know that a certain guy has crush on me” she said proudly, she wanted him to know that she was ready to go out on a date or something. 

Sam laughed, Tina didn’t like it, was he making fun of her ? He replied “Who is this guy ? I need to meet him.” That’s when she understood Blaine had tricked her. She was mad at him like hell and run after him. 

\--*-- 

Tina finally found Blaine, she was very angry at him, and she made him know it. “ What the hell Blaine ? You tricked me ! You used me ! It’s mean of you ! Explain me !” 

“I’m so sorry Tina ! I thought it would work between the two of you ! I really am sorry !” He was really sad, first Tina was hurt, second, his plan didn’t work like he wanted. 

“Why did you do that ?” 

“I just don’t like when he is single, it’s like I can have him, but I can’t. I know it doesn’t make sense at all but I just need him to be with someone” 

“Blaine, you could have told me that, we would have worked together !” she smiled again, she really was a diva and an actress. “Ok first we have to try Marl-“  
He cut her off by saying “Done ! that’s the first girl I tried just before you ! All I know is that he has feelings for a girl, I guess it’s one of the new directions since he doesn’t talk to others.” 

Tina thought and realized “I know ! Who is a blond cheerleader, diva like he likes ?” she waited for an answer that she didn’t receive and replied “ Kitty ! It’s obvious, she’s q mix between Quinn, Mercedes and Santana !” 

“I mean, we can always try” he admitted. 

\--*-- 

Blaine met Kitty at her cheerio practice. She was surprised to see him here and asked with her kindness “What do you want ?” 

Blaine didn’t waste time and asked immediately “Would you date Sam ?” 

“Umm, I already tried Sunday, knowing him and Brittany were not together anymore, I went to ask him out, but he has someone else in his minds, that’s life don’t worry for me” 

“Seriously ? You didn’t waste any time “ Blaine was going to have a breakdown. “Thanks Kitty” he said to her but she didn’t care that much. Then he called Sam, he was kind of mad at him. 

“Hi Sam, I wanted you to know that someone has a crush on you” He hoped that Sam would make a mistake and would tell him who is the ‘someone else’ 

“Really ? who ?”

He improvised “ Hmm… Sugar ?” 

“That’s insane dude ! I feel nothing for Sugar” he honestly said to Blaine. 

“But she is rich ! You could afford a lot of things !”

“Still nothing !” Sam snapped at the phone. 

“Can I come over ?” he asked knowing the answer, but still asking for the permission. 

“Of course dude !” he exclaimed.

\--*-- 

Blaine arrived at Sam’s house. He felt so terrible, he just couldn’t do it anymore, he needed Sam to tell him who was ‘someone else’ so that he could make them date. He knocked at the door and Sam came to open to him. They went to Sam’s room, they were alone in the house though. They sat on Sam’s bed

“Whoa, dude, are you alright ?” Sam asked. Blaine looked into his eyes, he had such beautiful eyes. 

“I’m just really tired of this, Sam. I have a question to ask you” He revealed, waiting for an answer. 

Sam nodded “Go ahead” 

“Are you in love with Unique ? It’s my last option. Please tell me it’s her !” Blaine was having his breakdown, he couldn’t stand it anymore, it was too much pressure for him to handle. 

Sam was quiet, and definitely shocked. He looked at Blaine “ Why are you acting like this ? Just in one day you tried to make me date like three girls ?-” 

“Four excluding Unique” Blaine cut him off he looked now at the floor, said like this it was kind of creepy, he was ashamed. 

“Four ! I saw it Blaine, the trip on Marley, Kitty told me about your conversation, and you tried to buy me with Sugar… wait who’s the fourth one ?” 

“Tina…” he confessed. 

“Oh. I understand now, she was talking about a guy who loved her, oh…” he finally understood “She was talking about me…” Sam told to Blaine who was still looking at the floor. 

“I am so sorry, Sam. I just felt like you were sad and you needed someone” he tried to hide the fact that he didn’t want him to be single because of his own feelings for him. 

“Bullshit !” he yelled. 

Blaine started to cry “I just… don’t want you to… be single, it’s so… hard to see you free, because I feel like I can have you and I know it’s wrong. Yeah I said I was over those feelings but I lied !” he emphasized this last word and started to leave when Sam took him by the wrist. He stood up hand put his hands on Blaine’s hips. 

“What are you doing Sam ?” he stuttered with tears falling down his cheeks. 

“I don’t want you to get over those feelings, I just need you to focus on me, stop trying to push me away, you always do that because you think that people can’t love you. I can Blaine, I do. I love you, and I don’t know why you were thinking the contrary but I want you. I just need some time before dating you. It’s been only two days since I broke up with my ex-girlfriend.” 

Blaine was speechless, he didn’t know what to think. “I thought there was a ‘someone else’, and I just told myself by default that it was a girl from glee club. Are you bi ?” 

“Honestly I don’t use labels, and I don’t , I just know that I’m not as straight as I thought. Also you were the ‘someone else’, it’s why we broke up, she liked Santana and I liked you.. ” 

“Wow. It feels so strange” He needed to sit down again, Sam’s hands in his. “I just never thought you could love me back”. All his feelings were mixing in his head. 

Sam put his one of his hands on Blaine’s jaw and leaned in to press his lips against Blaine. Blaine kissed back, it was a passionate kiss, with all those feelings they had repressed. When their lips parted, Sam commented “I hope that now you will realize that I can love you back”. Blaine blushed.

They smiled, and just laid down on Sam’s bed. They would talk more about it in the morning. Anyway, they knew they would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I hope you liked it ! It's my favorite Story that I wrote so far :D I'm sorry if there's any mistake, I'm not a native english speaker, and I'm pretty tired. Feel free to comment even if you didn't like it :) I have a lot of ideas BUT you can reach me on Instagram @Blamest_gleek, to tell me your ideas, or just to talk to me x)


End file.
